Judgement Calls
by walkingonawire
Summary: Wes and David hear Kurt yelling from inside Blaine's room one weekend shortly before exams. Is Blaine really the guy that they always thought he was or isn't he as nice as he looks?


**This is my first fan fiction ever so please. BE MEAN! please review and tell me how I can improve. Also I'm really sorry if I missed anything while editing, I really shouldn't be writing after being awake for 23hrs with only 6hrs sleep. ****Hope you enjoy it and tell me how I can improve :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the epicness that is Glee I would not be writing 'fan fiction' now would I, also as much as I love piano, a certain keyboard would be wiped off the face of the earth.**

It was Saturday afternoon at Dalton Academy and because finals were coming up all of the boys who boarded through the week had agreed to stay at school for the weekend to help each other study. It was this type of attitude which made Dalton different from other schools. The sense of companionship and eagerness to help others that everyone at Dalton seemed to have as a second nature. No one ever denied someone else help if they asked for it, no matter if they were friends or if they barely knew each other, although at a smaller school like Dalton pretty much everyone knew each other.  
>They spent the entire morning in the common room with their heads so far into their European history books they felt like they could really have lived in Florence during the early renaissance. For a short time some of them actually pretended that they did –cough nickandjeff cough – and started making their way around the room as if they were young artists in the city trading with the few florins they had. When it reached lunchtime Angus, the house captain decided that they all needed a break after Wes and David had started to argue over whether peanut butter or jelly was better on a sandwich when they got hungry. Within five seconds of him announcing this the room was empty and the cleaner on the ground floor corridor was flattened against a wall in an attempt to get out of the way of the stampede of starving teenage boys running to the dining hall. Dalton may have been more refined than other schools but hungry teenage boys were the same wherever they went to school.<p>

* * *

><p>After stuffing themselves full of toasted sandwiches and fries or in Kurt's case a salad when he said that he didn't want to break out after all the effort he put into his skin just for a plate full of grease, they all agreed that they had an hour of free time to relax before they went back to the books. Once again it was a race to get out of the doors as everyone tried to fit an entire weekends down time into one hour. Everyone grouped off and headed off into their own areas with their friends. Kurt and Blaine were still in that new honeymoon phase of their relationship, minus the sex of course and so having to spend their Saturday studying rather than hanging out together was kind of a downer for them. While they had been holding hands for the entire study session, they were glad to get some time alone.<br>When they got back to Blaine's room Blaine closed the door and Kurt turned towards his boyfriend. "What do you want to do for the next hour?"  
>Blaine looked at Kurt with sly look in his eyes "well…" he said before pouncing on his unsuspecting boyfriend in a tickling frenzy in an attempt to get Kurt to laugh, a sound which in his opinion was better than anything else in the world.<p>

It just so happened though that at this particular moment in time David and Wes were just outside Blaine's room about to knock on the door to ask them if they wanted to look over some new song selections for the Warblers showcase concert next month. All three council members had agreed that they should start including Warbler Blaine in their decisions to start preparing him to take over for them next year. It was no secret that everyone knew Blaine would be on the council next year with him having had every solo this year and so the current council agreed that he could be an even better leader if they gave him tips while they were still here. As Thad was only a day student he wasn't at school that weekend so the two boys had taken it upon themselves to start the process of training their younger friend.  
>Just as Wes was about to knock he heard some interesting sounds coming from the room. Not wanting to intrude on whatever Blaine was doing with Kurt this time, because they had already been forever scarred by enough images of the pair and their relentless need to perform PDA's, they turned to each other and without speaking they both decided that they could come back later. As they started walking away though they heard Kurt yelling out.<p>

"No Blaine! Blaine stop. Stop. Blaine please stop!"

Now under normal circumstances Wes and David would not have stood there listening to their friends getting lucky, but they didn't like the sound of what Kurt was saying. While Kurt was only new to Dalton, they still liked the kid and it didn't sound like Kurt liked what Blaine was doing and from what they had heard earlier it sounded like Blaine was trying to force Kurt into something he didn't want. Wes and David were completely shocked, they would never have thought their friend the type to do this kind of thing. Blaine was always the rational, understanding and oh so dapper one. They never would have thought that rational, understanding, dapper people would try and pressure their boyfriends into sex. They were kind of conflicted though because although if they heard what they thought they had they wanted to burst in and help Kurt, they didn't want to burst in on them doing something else entirely different because as they had found out on previous occasions, Kurt was really scary when he was mad. Worried that they were just over-reacting they decided just to wait another second to see if they heard any more and if they didn't they would just come back another time to see Blaine. They waited and didn't hear anything else for a few minutes but just as they were going to leave they heard Kurt shout out once again.

"Blaine stop it! I mean it, Blaine get off me!"

Wes and David didn't even think about how Kurt had said the words. They couldn't hear whether he was upset or not all they heard was the words and so with one look toward each other the busted into the room yelling.  
>"Blaine, what the hell are you doing? How could you?"<br>"Oh my god Kurt are you ok, did he hurt you, are you alright?"  
>Now that they were in the room the two boys actually had a look around. Blaine was on top of Kurt on his bed but despite what they had heard both of them were laughing, or rather they were until they were scared out of their skin when they heard the door crash open.<br>Blaine looked understandably annoyed as he pushed Kurt off him. "Guys what the hell?"  
>Wes jumped the gun not yet realising that it obviously hadn't been what they were thinking and started yelling at Blaine. "We heard what you were doing Blaine, honestly we thought you were better than that. How could you do that to…." He stopped in the middle of his rant when his brain finally processed that Kurt didn't look hurt at all and he was actually glaring at Wes.<br>"What on earth are you on about Wesley? Blaine hasn't done anything, I'm not hurt. What were you doing listening to us in the first place for that matter?" Kurt got up off the bed and stood up face to face with Wes, crossing his arms. Wes looked at David for help, Kurt really was scary when he was mad. He could see Blaine out of the corner of his eye still sitting on the bed with a look that was a cross between anger and amusement.  
>Wes didn't do well under pressure and started stumbling over his words. "I umm, well we were just, we were coming to see Blaine and we couldn't help but here you calling out, you were telling him to stop so we umm, we just assumed."<br>"Assumed what Wesley, that Blaine was hurting me? For one thing," Kurt paused and turned to look at David as well "you two should both know better than to even think he would do something like that. He's your friend and you should know him better than that, and for another thing, even if he was hurting me which I assure he was not, while I appreciate that you guys would try to help me I'm sure I could have handled myself. Despite what everyone seems to assume I am not some fragile little china doll, I can look after myself thank you very much."  
>Wes didn't think he's cheeks had ever been this flushed before. He didn't think he had even been this embarrassed when he had walked in on David and his girlfriend last year, an image that still gave him nightmares. But still he had to wonder what had actually been happening. He didn't know how he did it but somehow he got up the courage to ask Kurt. "Well if Blaine wasn't hurting you than why were you telling him to stop?"<br>Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. "Oh well, that's just, that's not important. The point is you two should have known better than to just come barging into someone's room without knowing all that facts." Kurt stopped for a second and pointed at the door, the blush still obvious on his pale face. "Now I think it's time you two left, we only have twenty minutes left of break."  
>Wes and David both looked at Blaine for support but he just shrugged and pointed his head towards the door. Wes could swear he saw the younger boy trying not to laugh though. As they went out into the corridor again they heard Kurt slam the door right behind them and tell Blaine that his friends were idiots. Wes just looked at David and frowned. "How come Kurt didn't yell at you?"<br>David just smiled at him "Because when I saw that Blaine wasn't trying to hurt Kurt I kept my mouth shut."  
>Wes just glared at him "we never mention this again, deal?" David agreed and in an attempt to get as far away from scary Kurt as they could they decided that they could wait outside and watch the others play soccer for the rest of the break.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on when everyone was back in the common room studying Wes swore he could feel Kurt's piercing glare on the back of his neck. Too scared to turn around and check he sat at the table with his head buried in his textbook until dinner so Kurt couldn't try and kill him with his death glare.<p> 


End file.
